Back Again
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: I was 16 when I washed up on shore. I was 16 when I learned how to fight. I was 16 When I fell in love for it to be only broken. Now just hit repeat because I'm doing it again. But now I got back up and I won't let them take away my only real-like family. OUAT Neverland (season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:I was 14 when I washed on shore. I was 14 when I learned how fight. I was 14 when I fell in love only for it to be broken. Now just hit repeat because because I'm doing all over again. But now I'm ready and I got back up. **

My POV (Skylar Clear)

Greg and Tamara have been a little fishy to me. I mean they all seem too good to be true _and _they crossed the borders. Who were they and how did they find us are questions I think i wouldn't find the answers too.

But I was wrong, again.

They were cheats because they just enacted another curse. What a joy. (Sarcasm).

All these realizations hit me once I woke up from the curse being started. I get up along with Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina.

We were so close to figuring out how to stop Greg and Tamara for us to just get knocked down again.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

I looked around to where he was behind me to find that space emptied.

"He was right there...wait look. Dragging marks" I said when the situation dawned me.

"Let's go!" David said.

We were running when we finally caught sights of Henry being dragged just outside the mines by Greg and Tamara. What idiots, I'm so going to kill them. I mean seriously one act of magic at a time, it's giving us a whiplash.

"HENRY!" Emma screams.

Everyone runs slightly faster too only get there a second too late.

"Crap" I mutter.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" Regina roars. Seriously I think I can see a mane coming out from her hair.

"Well that was a portal, put the pieces together Regina" I retort.

"Well we have to find him!" Snow exclaims. No shit we have to find him, he's like my brother.

_Flashback_

_First curse enacted and begun._

I just got back from my morning job and was preparing to go to school. I said goodbye to Granny, my new found guardian, and Ruby who acted like my sister.

"Bye Skylar have a good time dissecting frogs!" Ruby yells out the door. She really didn't have to remind me of my science lab today. It interesting yeah but was it really necessary to kill frogs?

As I was walking my dark brown wavy mid-back hair that was put in a ponytail and swung loosely on my back. My blue skinny jeans were layered with black knee high wool socks and brown knee high lace up boots that kept me warm in the chills of Maine along with my adorable sweater. I was completely bundled up but wasn't watching where I going hence I was looking in my side messenger bag backpack.

It was the mayor.

"Oh thank god I found you Sky, I was wondering if you can help me out a bit?" Regina asked.

"Of course, anything you need." I replied. I have a lot of free time because school is too easy and granny doesn't let me help out at the diner.

"Well I adopted a baby-"

"AWWWW!" I screamed cutting her off.

"Yes I know anyway his name is Henry I need you to baby sit him from time to time. How $10 each visit and can you baby sit home tonight at 3:30 I have a meeting." Regina rushes out.

"Of course, no problem I'll be there at 3:30. See you later Regina."

Later that day...

I walked to the porch and rang the doorbell, obviously. Regina scrammed out nearly knocking me over.

"Instruction are on the table. I got to go thanks!" How she already got to the car, I will never know.

I walked in saw the cutest baby ever and well long story short we spent hours watching Disney. Strange for a normal 17 year old girl but I ain't normal. Deal with it.

_Flashback over_

"-there's his ship! Let's go!" Emma commanded. Well I have no Idea what was going on but I guess we are going to get Henry, Count me in!

Together we ran towards Hook departing ship. "HOOK!" I'll give you one shot to figure out who screamed that. Emma, seriously that girl got lungs.

Thankfully Hook looked, saw us, and stopped. I zoned out the next conversation because I just hopped on deck and was admiring what I was on.

"Skylar!" I turn at the sound of my name and see Belle run towards me with all my weapons.

I retrieved them from her, sent her a grateful smile, and allowed 'stilskin to talk to her.

I strapped on my sword and two daggers on my waist and kept my bow and arrows on my back like Snow.

"HOLD ON!" I saw hook toss the last bean into the water and create a portal.

I grabbed on to some nearby ropes and held on for dear life until the ship stopped shaking violently. Since I wasn't the whole conversation starter-type person I had no idea where we were until I looked at the island I was dreading to see my entire life.

Neverland.

**I know that the OUAT Neverland series passed but seriously I don't give. I loved it and couldn't help but write a story. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. P.S. I am going to continue writing whether you like it or not. Hopefully you do. R&R! Until next time... Man I just realized I started sounding like those people on the little kids' show **_**'until next time...' **_**Whatever, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, hopefully you have decided for read this story. I know the struggle is real. Anyway back to the story, Enjoy!**

Skylar's POV

To say I'm completely shocked would be and understatement. I haven't seen this hateful island since the people on it betrayed me 32 years ago. If this weren't for Henry if be jumping off this ship and hoping the mermaids will spare me. Speaking of-

BANG!

I crash into the deck. Mermaid attack, enough said. I run to Snow and Charming and begin helping them with a rope trap from who knows where.

"HANG ON MATES!" Hook stated. With Gold gone I thank this little trip is going to be painful.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mermaids!" Snow says.

"WE GOT ONE!" David yells. The three of us heave our caught mermaid on board. It hissed and clawed at everything in its path. Regina started a fireball.

"Regina stop!" Snow protected the vicious creature.

"WHY NOT-" the mermaid cut Regina off by blowing into a shell horn thing. The sky darkened and the wind swirled heavily around us.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I hiss at the mermaid.

"See let me kill it!" Regina pushed Snow aside and turned the mermaid into wood while Snow screamed,"NO!"

The storm got wilder. Snow and Regina continued yelling but I couldn't hear them. I was vaguely aware of Hook and David get into a fight but the storm was so intense I was so confused. I looked at Emma and saw that she is just as confused as I am.

It looked like the fights were getting more serious but at the same time so did the storm. Emma's face just seemed like a light bulb when off. By her movements I think she got the same idea as me. The fighting is causing the storm.

Emma went to try and break up Snow and Regina while I went to Hook and David.

"HELLO STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed at

the top of my lungs. They wouldn't listen. You know what I think I got just the thing.

"HEY!" I yelled as I punched both of them in the face and almost knocking them out.

That sure got their attention.

"What happened?" Hook said. The storm didn't stop in the slightest though.

"HEY!" I hear Emma say then splash. Me and the rest look overboard to see a faint sign of Emma. Drowning.

David takes a dive and after a couple seconds his head shoots up with an almost lifeless Emma. They got on board.

"Emma can you hear me? Are you all right?" Snow asks as everyone crowds her.

She chokes up some water, catching her breath.

"I told you guys to listen to me" Emma squeaks out. Snow and David both Hugh her and repetitively tell her 'I'm sorry'.

"The storm cleared. Now let's go get Henry" I report. Everyone nods and gets back to what they were doing. Before long everyone reaches shore.

I hop out only to see that everyone else is arguing about where to go. Emma is trying and failing to get everyone's attention.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" I exclaim.

Emma shoots me a grateful smile.

"I know you guys aren't the best group of people to be known to work together but we need everyone one of you. I princess, knight, pirate, evil queen, and assassin. Look we all love Henry and we all know that the only way to get him back is if we work together. I am the savior and leader so whose with me?" Emma states.

Everyone nods, some a bit reluctantly and follows Emma into the forest. I haven't been in Neverland for a while and let me just tell you. It changed.

"I haven't been here in a while," hook says voicing my own thoughts," but a good way to start is on a cliff we'll be able to clearly"

"I agree but what exactly are we looking for? I know Pan wouldn't leave Henry anywhere especially if he wants him." I say.

"Anything to get us started" Emma replies.

Yeah like we'll ever find anything, Peter wouldn't keep anything out in the open unless he wants it to be found.

We got to the top of the cliff without any other words said.

"Well it is a great view of trees" I say. You can't anything but trees. Everywhere you look is just forest.

"What's that?" Snow inquires. She pointed to the Dark Forest.

"The Dark Forest. Never go in there, there are dangers at every corners." Hook states

"Also don't go there. That the Dark Hollow where the shadows of countless victims including Pan's reside." I pointed in its direction.

"Alright well let's make camp over there" Emma pointed to clearing not to far agreed and set up camp. Regina set up a fire and as soon as I laid down I fell asleep.

My dream took me to another dreadful memory.

_Flashback/dream_

I was running and I seemed to be laughing endlessly. I dared to look back and see Peter chasing me also laughing.

I was paying attention to where I was going and I tripped but didn't fall. I felt a force grab me from behind.

"I got you" said a gentle,playful voice.

I turned around with Peter's arms still wrapped around me.

I looked into his eyes and almost fell in them. They were a deep emerald green. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both leaned in to kiss. Just as we were about to touch I was sucked into another memory.

I had a basket full of different berries as I ran into camp with a huge smile on my face. There was a lot of berries out to pick today and I found a new secret hideout just for myself because my old one was discovered. As soon as I arrived all the lost boys surrounded me.

They didn't have their playful smirks anymore. Instead sad stern masks have been placed.

"What's going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"You are going home" said a emotionless voice. I turned around and see Peter with the same look on his face.

"What? Why? I don't want to go home!" I started begging but Peter wouldn't look at me instead he called his shadow. The shadow came and took me away screaming and kicking. I stopped once the island was out of site and my throat hurt.

_End flashback/dream._

I jumped awake.

"It's ok, it's ok. Ssh, ssh." Snow was hugging me. I clutched onto her, too frightened of my dreams. I haven't had that big of a nightmare since I first left Neverland.

"We have to go, Pan gave Emma a map and Regina used magic on it. We are leaving to find Pan's compound" snow said gently.

I got up numbly and strapped my weapons on. As we were walking I said nothing and Snow kept shooting me comforting glances. We finally made it to the 'compound'. It was empty.

"Maybe your spell was wrong Regina" Snow states, "there's no one here"

"My spell was perfect-" Regina was cut off by Emma.

"Wait guys is that-HENRY!" We all star crowding around Emma who ran a few steps down a small hill.

The supposedly 'Henry' turned around.

"Hi Emma" Peter.

"You cheated. Bad form. I expected more from you captain." Peter said.

"Aye and you'll get it." Hook replied.

"Don't you see cheaters never win" As he said that lost boys came out from different directions. I felt two familiar stares on me. One from my once best friend Felix and another from my once lover Peter.

I took out my bow and arrow and aimed it out at whoever dared to shoo at me. I shot around 5 arrows when a whistle was blown.

I see all the lost boys scramble I get back behind Peter. Peter glances at me ever so slightly. Wow don't i feel loved.

"The map will lead you to Henry as long as you stop believing who you really are." Peter says before I feel something strike my head. The last thing I see is all the adults' head snap back at me with panicked expressions.

Next thing, Blackness.

**I'm not quite sure if I'll be updating daily but hopefully I'll find time the I will. R&R! Thanks for reading and check for next time! **


End file.
